powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 1: 4 Cards!! The Trump is J.A.K.Q.
is the first episode of ''J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai. Synopsis In order to combat the rising threat of CRIME, four people are recruited by ISSIS to become the super-cyborg squadron J.A.K.Q.. Plot The series begins with fighter pilots fighting against a fleet of mysterious planes. However, the mysterious planes destroy the pilots. Iron Claw, the leader or Crime, plans to turn Japan into the first ever crime city. The Special Investigation Team goes to a warehouse to investigate pirate goods, but the is ambushed and killed by Devil Killer. Worried about Crime's uprising, Commander Daisuke "Joker" Kujirai of the ISSIS decided to assemble J.A.K.Q. He first recruits Goro Sakurai, but the latter refuses to work on the Olympics. Kujirai then recruits Ryu Azuma, promising to clear his name for murder. Later that night, Karen Mizuki and her father were celebrating the latter's 25th year as a detective. On their way home, they were injured in a car accident involving Crime. Goro shows up and rescues Karen, but her father dies from his injuries. Kujirai recruits her to join J.A.K.Q. The former then finds the body of the original recruit, Bunta Daichi, who was killed in an accident as well. Kujirai converts the recruits into cyborgs, including Goro, having changed his mind after rescuing Karen. Joker sends the team to recover stolen gold. The team uses the Sky Ace to recover the gold. Using their cyborg technology, their track down the truck with the stolen gold. They enter the strengthening capsules and transform into J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai; Goro transforms into Spade Ace, Ryu transforms into Dia Jack, Karen transforms into Heart Queen, and Bunta transforms into Clover King. J.A.K.Q. corners the truck and defeats the Crimers. Then the team destroys Devil Killer with the J.A.K.Q. Covack technique and the episode ends. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Stars * : *Detective Mizuki (Karen's Father): *Captain Robert: *Boxer: *ISSIS Soldiers: , , , *Police: , *Crime Boss' Tokyo: Stunts *Spade Ace: *Dia Jack: *Heart Queen: *Clover King: Notes *Aside from being the first episode of J.A.K.Q., it is also the first Sentai episode to air on TV Asahi, formerly known as NET, after it was renamed on April 1, 1977. *If you look closely at the cards, particularly the one used to represent Goro Sakurai as Spade Ace, they were made by "Nintendo"; the company was notable as a card-manufacturing company prior to becoming more famous for video games in the 1980s and beyond. *The two workers at the Japan branch of ISISS in this episode are portrayed by Yuutaro Oosugi (a suit actor most notable for potraying the "new suit" version of Kamen Rider #1) and, in his first on-screen appearance, Junichi Haruta (the suit actor for Spade Ace for this season and who will be more notable as Kanpei Kuroda/GoggleBlack of Goggle V and Ryuu Hoshikawa/DynaBlack of Dynaman). DVD releases J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai Volume 1 features episodes 1-5: Ep. 1: 4 Cards!! The Trump is J.A.K.Q., Ep. 2: 2 Ten-Jacks!! Destroy the Secret Factory, Ep. 3: 5 Flashes!! Roar, Panther, Ep. 4: 1 Joker!! The Perfect Crime's Assassin, and Ep. 5: 3 Snaps!! The Ballade of Betrayal. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/jakq.html References Category:J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai Category:Sentai episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Written by Shouzou Uehara